VK-SA00X "Heart Resonator"
Heart Resonator, with a full name VK-SA00X "Heart Resonator" is a Stratos Resonance Device (SRD) owned by Sonia Crystera. It's one of ten Stratos Resonance Device Prototype developed in the Kingdom of Vinlandia. Summary When the Stratos Resonance Magic System Research begun, the researcher needs an experimental device to test the new magic system. But the current Midchildian magic device and Casting Assistant Device could not handle the new magic system, as the magic system is written with a different system language and architecture. As such, the researcher made ten SRD Prototype Devices to test the new magic system. VK-SA00X "Heart Resonator" is one of ten SRD Prototype Devices created in Vinlandia. As an experimental Device, Heart Resonator undergoes many experiment, including Special Core System and Fold Out Material. Heart Resonator's pilot, Sonia Crystera, also participate in the research process, including Script writing and form adjusting. Heart Resonator was the first SR Device to be built. It is also the first SR Device to use a Unique Script, Ultimate Drive with Script Patching, and succeed in the Valkyrie Trace System experiment without endangering anyone nearby. Appearance In it's inactive mode (standby form), Heart Resonator appears as a white ring with a crystal. The crystal itself is a special core, and most notably, it's the first special core to be built. Abilities * Disaster Heat Script : Heat-based Script that allows Sonia to use heat manipulation and converting magical energy into heat, usually in the form of flames with high destructive capabilities. The heat produced by this script, as stated by Sonia herself, cannot be underestimated, as with enough power, it could melt even an iron, with ease. * Unique Script - Divide Zero : Sonia's own-written script based on her and her mother's ability to "destroy energy". When in use, Sonia could use a kind of beam, white in color, with an ability to destroy the bond of magical energy and any energy converted from magical energy. Because of this, Sonia could breakthrough any magical defense and repel any magical attack. * Sacred Flames of Judgement : An evolution script born from patching Disaster Heat Script, written by Sonia herself. This ability contains two effects / abilities ** Destroy All Curses : First ability of Sacred Flames of Judgement. This is a fire that could destroy any unwanted, bad effect, harmful substances, and curses. This ability allows Sonia to destroy curses, poisons, illusion, and any bad effect (debuff) that affects her. ** Agni Schiwattas : Second ability of Sacred Flames of Judgement. With this ability, Sonia could "destroy" (melt) any physical solid object by speeding up the said object's molecular vibration, causing it to produce high amount of thermal energy and make the said object loses it's form. It heats an object's particles and boiling it from the inside-out. Forms Heart Resonance Raise Default Form of Heart Resonator when activated. Appear as a full suit body armor with white and blue in color, equipped with High Output Energy Converter shaped as a pair of mechanical wing with the width of 0.7 meters each. The Energy Converter could convert heat energy from solar ray into electrical energy as a power source of the activated device. Heart Resonance Re-raise Simplified Activation of Heart Resonator. It is not so much different from Heart Resonator's default form, with the exception that the Re-Raise (Simplified Form) doesn't have the energy converter (mechanical wings). Heart Resonance Break Drive Ultimate Drive of Heart Resonator. It appears as an armor, a Full-Suit Fold-Out Armor dominated by white and blue in terms of color. Equipped with an energy converter shaped as two pairs of white-colored wings with the width 1.2 meters each. Heart Resonance Valkyrie Drive The form Heart Resonator shifted when the Valkyrie Trace Overdrive installed inside Heart Resonator activates. Heart Resonator shifted into a full-suit armor, dominated by blue and white in terms of color. Equipped with a thruster in the back, three pairs of white-colored wings, added with a dress-like suit. Equipment Resonance Blade Stratos Weaponry loaded inside Heart Resonator. It has a form of dual sword with the length of 1.2 meters and width of 5 centimeters on each sword. It could launch particle beam for long range battle by thrusting or slashing the sword. Trivia * VK-SA00X "Heart Resonator" doesn't have a palette suit. Image Galleries Wing_verka_girl.jpg|VK-SA00X Heart Resonator Wing_Zero44536dbae510d.jpg|Simplified Activation could look like this msg-yukina0a1.jpg 45483199201306152323121604662418144_004.jpg 14.jpg|Ultimate Drive 0e163c40f37f9ab7740fabfbb75e3eec-1.jpg|Valkyrie Trace Overdrive